Hatred, Control, and True Love
by TheOceanBreathesSalty
Summary: Alex, Justin, and Max ficlets. Oneshot. Strong T for language and a little bit of suggestiveness. Jalex. Don't like? Don't read. I don't own.


_irrational__**hatred**__is__**totally**__underrated_

(A L E X)

You hate her.

You hate her and her blonde hair and her preppy clothes and her razor sharp teeth.

You hate the way she smiles and her horrible, tinkling laugh and the way she walks with her nose slightly upturned from her way-too-straight back.

She thinks she's so much _fucking_ better than you.

And she is **not even close**.

She thinks she got the boy and that your parents like her responsible self better than they love you.

She's _so fucking retarded_.

Because Justin isn't hers and your parents love you way more than they like her and she's lived a ridiculous amount of years but she still isn't even near as clever as you.

You're _d e v i o u s_ and **c h a r m i n g** and w i t t y.

And she's _**not**_.

But you still hate her.

Because even though Justin isn't hers (he's **yours**, no doubt about it) he still pretends like he is.

He has to, because otherwise your parents would freakthefuckout and then they probably would like her more than they loved you.

So he has to pretend.

And you hate her.

Which is totally irrational and ridiculous because none of this is her fault.

But sometimes when you're with him, you see this **f l i c k e r **in his eyes, and _ohshitfuck_ what if he's thinking of her?

What if he isn't really pretending all that much?

What if he likes her kisses better and that he doesn't have to lie to mom and dad about her and that she _isn't his sister_?

It's possible.

And you hate her for making it possible, because without her, his only other option was Harper so you felt pretty secure in this breakingallthelaws and screwingallthemorals relationship the two of you had.

And then there was Juliet.

With her pretty blonde (not brunette, not the same as his) hair and pointed teeth (and maybe that doesn't matter, but who knows, Justin may just really like vampires or something) and genes that are not at all the same as his (they **aren't** related and that totally gives her an edge).

And _jesusfuckingchrist_ you hate her so damn much.

Because she's a possibility.

She's the possibility of him leaving you.

So you're gonna hate her.

No matter how irrational.

But you aren't too concerned.

You know that somehow, you'll manage to work around the werewolf panting after you and the vampire stalking Justin and then he'll be yours.

Completely _yours_.

So, really, you **arenot** that concerned.

But you still hate her.

**

* * *

slam**_me_**up**_against_**the**_wall_**and**_lose_**control**

(J U S T I N)

Fuck it feels good.

That moment where Alex l o s e s control, it's so fucking _amazing_.

Alex isn't the kind of girl who loses her cool.

She's more the kind of girl that holds on to her control until, like, Armageddon or something (although she is **Alex** and it's entirely possible that she would beincontrol even then).

But you can make her lose it.

You can make her lose everything.

A door **slams** open and a body comes _crashing_ through the doorway and slams into you and before you know it your _back is pressing against the wall_ and _**Alex is moaning**_ in your mouth and **_oh fuck_** it feels good.

You wind her up during the day on purpose, flirting with Juliet or actually paying attention to Harper, and then the clock hits 2:13 AM (it is _always_ 2:13 AM and she still won't tellyouwhy) and there she is.

She comes into your bedroom like a freaking whirlwind, sometimes slamming the door so loudly that you worry one of your parents is going to come investigate the noise.

The first time (her first time with **you** not her _first time_), she was kind of **n e r v o u s**.

She stood in the middle of the room for a full ten minutes, just fidgeting with her hands and staring at you. And then, allofasudden, she's moving. She pulls her top off and slides out of her sweats and slams her body into yours, her lips covering your own before you can even think of uttering a protest.

Ever since then, she hasn't so much as hesitated.

She slams her way into your room and then it's all warm, smooth fingers against your skin and soft, pink lips against yours and _ohfuckinghell_ it's **Alex** and sometimes you forget how to breathe.

Her blue nails scrape against your chest and your back always has bruises from the wall but you don't care and you _**nevereverever**_ do something ridiculously stupid like tell her to stop.

Because you're a pretty smart guy.

And that moment, that moment where Alex letsgo and _letsyouin_ is **sofuckingamazing** that you wouldn't give it up for anything.

The world could end and people could die and the whole fucking universe could _burn_ and you wouldn't tell her to quit.

Because you're the only one who can make her lose control.

You're the only one who can make her lose everything.

And it's fucking spectacular.

**

* * *

hearts**_**and**_**souls**_**and**_**magic**_**and**_**love**

(M A X)

You just walked in on your _AlexandJustin_.

And maybe you should rephrase that, because it makes it sound like they were going at it or something and they totally weren't.

They were just… sitting there.

Against the wall, so close together that every line of their bodies were touching (they looked like **matching** puzzle pieces) and staring at the wall across from the one they were leaning against.

They weren't holding hands or kissing or even looking at each other. They were just sitting there, bodies pressed together and there was somethingelse.

You can't describe it.

It was their _m a g i c_ or their **s o u l s** or maybe their h e a r t s.

They were _**intertwined **_with one another. Which, you know, is impossible to see, but for some reason, you just know that that's what happening. That that is the indescribable _somethingelse._

Maybe it was all three.

They're soulsmeeting and their _heartsbeatingtogether_ and their **magicmixing**.

Like you said, you can't describe it, not really.

It isn't something you've ever seen before.

It probably isn't something you'll ever see again.

It was _**AlexandJustin**_ and _**JustinandAlex**_ and it may be the most tragically beautiful thing you've ever seen. _Beautiful_ because it was so o p e n and lovely and awe-inspiring. Tragically beautiful because no one besides you was ever going to see it, at least not see it and accept it.

So you saw _AlexandJustin_ and it was **tragically b e a u t i f u l** and no one else will ever witness the melding of _souls**hearts**magic_.

No one else will ever witness what you just saw.

No one will ever see what you did.

_Love_.

* * *

So, first of all, review please :) And secondly, if you read my story A Development, I'm aware I haven't updated it in forever. I'm sorry. I'm working on it. Thank you for reading, dear ones.


End file.
